What's in a Name?
by Bibliophile of the Lotus
Summary: "Am I a Herondale or Lightwood?" Between the two of them, Clary and Jace Herondale-Lightwood have nine different names. So when a pregnant Clary is choosing a name for her unborn son, she is forced to find out who they really are. Lightwood, Herondale, Morgenstern or Wayland? Naming a child is more complex than the two of them could ever have imagined. Allusions to ID and DA.
1. Clarissa Herondale

**Clary's Point of View:**

I stalked the desolate halls of the Institute. Isabelle and Maia were double-dating with Simon and Jordan. Alec was at Magnus' apartment, doing who-knows-what. Robert was still in Alicante and Maryse was visiting family in Idris. Mom and Luke were on their fourth annual honeymoon-this time they went to Egypt-and Jace was out demon hunting at Pandemonium with two of our new trainees or learning more about his family history from Tessa Gray. All I had for company was Church and my bloated abdomen.

Twenty-two years old and I was already married and expecting a child. Six years ago, before Jace and Shadowhunters, I would never had imagined myself in this particular position. I dreamed of becoming an artist and studying at Julliard. I never believed that I would be here today, in the Institute with my protruding midsection trying to find a name Jace and I both agreed on.

My legs took me to the library, where I sat myself down on a cushion with a book of Shadowhunter names. I barely even had the book opened to the first page when I was hit with a wave of nostalgia.

_Jace shook his head. "No. Valentine always called me Jonathan. And that's what they __called me when I first got to the Institute. I was never supposed to think my name was __Jonathan Christopher, you know—that was an accident. I got the name out of my father's __journal, but it wasn't me he was talking about. It wasn't my progress he was recording. It __was Seb—It was Jonathan's. So the first time I ever told Maryse that my middle name __was Christopher, she told herself that she'd just remembered wrong, and Christopher had been Michael's son's middle name. It had been ten years, after all. But that was when she started calling me Jace: It was like she wanted to give me a new name, something that belonged to her, to my life in New York. And I liked it. I'd never liked Jonathan." He turned the box over in his hands. "I wonder if maybe Maryse knew, or guessed, but just didn't want to know. She loved me…and she didn't want to believe it."_

"_Which is why she was so upset when she found out you were Valentine's son," I said. "Because she thought she ought to have known. She kind of did know. But we never do want to believe things like that about people we love. And, Jace, she was right about you. She was right about who you really are. And you do have a name. Your name is Jace. Valentine didn't give that name to you. Maryse did. The only thing that makes a name important, and yours, is that it's given to you by someone who loves you." _

"_Jace what?" he said. "Jace Herondale?" _

"_Oh, please," I said. "You're Jace Lightwood. You know that." _

_He raised his eyes to mine. His lashes shadowed them thickly, darkening the gold. I thought he looked a little less remote, though perhaps I was imagining it. _

"_Maybe you're a different person than you thought you were," I went on, hoping __against hope that he understood what I meant. "But no one becomes a totally different __person overnight. Just finding out that Stephen was your biological father isn't going to __automatically make you love him. And you don't have to. Valentine wasn't your real __father, but not because you don't have his blood in your veins. He wasn't your real father __because he didn't act like a father. He didn't take care of you. It's always been the __Lightwoods who have taken care of you. They're your family. Just like Mom and Luke __are mine."_

And so I thought to myself, what am I supposed to name my baby? Is he a Herondale or a Lightwood? A Morgenstern or Garroway? Fray or Fairchild? I thought of all the names I, just one little person, could call my own. I was born Clarissa Morgenstern, but Mom changed our surname and I became Clarissa Fray. Valentine had called me Clarissa Fairchild, during our first meeting where he tricked Jace and I into believing we were siblings. After Mom married Luke, I became Clarissa Garroway. Now married to Jace, our name on the marriage contract was Herondale. But otherwise, Jace tended to alternate between the two names depending on his mood. Certain days he called himself a Herondale, other times a Lightwood. I always went along with whatever he chose to be his name of the day.

But with a child coming our way, Jace and I had agreed we should have a stable family name. I could imagine how difficult it would be for Jace to finally choose a name for himself. In his mind, he was either betraying the Lightwoods or the Herondales if he chose. I didn't want to rush his decision and have him regret it later, but I was anxious to have a name. When I first found out I was pregnant, two thoughts had popped into my mind.

One was that Jace and I would finally have a family of our own. The other was I couldn't wait to choose a name for my baby. At first, Jace was hesitant, but he quickly warmed up to the idea of us having a family. It didn't take him long to realize how badly I wanted to name our baby. His only demand was that it be a Shadowhunter name.

So here I was, propped up against a cushion on the floor of the Institute's oversized library, still cradling the book of Shadowhunter names. Magnus had informed Jace that our child was a boy, leaving Jace overjoyed to a have a boy he can teach to play with sharp objects. However, I knew that Jace would have been equally content with a little girl.

While Jace was adamant that our son have a Shadowhunter name, I was adamant that the name be meaningful. Jace had jokingly retorted that our soon should be named Pork because he loved Mu Shu Pork.

I flipped to a random page in the book and a lined sheet of paper with names fell out. It had a fancy Victorian scrawl on the lines, indicating that Tessa Gray had left it there. For over a century, Tessa Gray had been living in seclusion with only her beloved books for companions. Magnus had informed us about her past with Clockwork Automatons and the London Institute residents of the 1880s. She had come out recently to study Jace and teach him about the Herondale family. As it turned out, she had been involved with a Herondale too. William Owen Herondale. Even though she had turned him down for his parabatai, James Carstairs, she had a soft spot for the Herondales. Obviously, she seemed to like both me and Jace enough to give us names to consider. It amazed me that she could still put up with Jace so patiently but when I confronted her about it, she merely smiled and said William Herondale had more than enough arrogance to surpass Jace. In actuality, Jace wasn't as arrogant or egotistic after the whole ordeal with Jonathon. He still had his diva moments, though.

Not surprisingly, the first name on the list was William. The next name was James. Henry, Gideon, Nathaniel, Granville and even Magnus was on the list. I supposed naming a child after Magnus would be the best way to coax Magnus into giving you free favours, but I refused to give in to Magnus' request. Ever since I announced my pregnancy, Magnus had been pestering me to name my son after him. I almost didn't have the heart to turn him down so many times. Almost.

* * *

Later that night, I lay in bed with Jace's arms around me. One hands was on my belly, waiting for a kick from our son. We lay together, in blissful silence when he decided to start talking.

"So, how did name hunting go? Find any Shadowhunter names that you like? If you didn't, we could just name the boy after myself. I do have a great name, you know."

"Tessa gave me a list of names to consider. Most of them sound very Victorian-esque but they still sound like Shadowhunters. With the exception of Magnus. I can't believe she actually put Magnus' name on the list. If he ever finds out, he'll be boasting to Tessa about how she thinks he's important enough to consider as a name which will lead to him pestering us to name our child Magnus."

Jace smirked, "And here I thought she was smart. She's known Magnus longer than us though, so she probably has some idea on how to control him. While we're talking about Tessa, I should mention to you that William Herondale also hates ducks. She's been keeping tabs on both my family and the Carstairs. Unsurprisingly, each and every male Herondale has been beautiful and hates ducks."

"I see. And what of the Carstairs?"

"Remember, Tessa's other boy toy Jem was a Carstairs."

I laughed. I wondered how Tessa would react if she knew Jace had called James Carstairs her boy toy. "I suppose he's an ancestor of Emma Carstairs?"

"The one and only. I can't believe she's the next me. I'm not even dead yet, you know. The least people can do is at least wait for my valiant and heroically gory dead by whole army of demons before naming someone the 'Best Shadowhunter since Jace Herondale'."

Suddenly I remembered that Jace and I still had to decide on a surname. We had roughly two months to choose a name. Our nursery had already been set up weeks ago, as Jace wanted to get into the spirit early. "Jace, have you decided on a name?"

During an earlier discussion, we had decided to give our child one of his name. That eliminated Fray, Fairchild and Garroway. Jace usually went by Herondale or Lightwood, depending on how happy he was with the Lightwoods or how saddened he was by never knowing his birth parents. However, when he felt especially nostalgic, he would introduce himself as Jace Wayland, or if he felt particularly sadistic and murderous he would introduce himself as a Morgenstern. Once, he even took my brother's name for himself, when a group of demons tried to capture me.

Jace laid a kiss on my hairline and sighed. "You know I was talking to Tessa today. She was saying how it was sad that the Herondales had been reduced to this; only one surviving member. I think, in her own way, she was trying to tell me to keep the name Herondale. She was yapping endlessly about how recklessly brave William Herondale was. But the thing is, the Lightwoods will also lose their name. Sure, they have both Isabelle and Alec, but Alec's gay and Isabelle will take the name of whoever the unlucky boy is. But Tessa was talking to me about how her William had such a bad feud with Gabriel Lightwood back in the 1880s. But his brother Gideon saved the day or something. I wasn't listening very carefully."

"Is it Herondale or Lightwood? You won't take Wayland because they weren't your real family and Morgenstern was my name, not yours."

Jace laid another kiss just beneath my ear. "I've been talking to the Lightwoods too. They don't mind if I don't take their name. They're happy with whatever name I end up choosing, but I just can't choose one name without feeling guilty. And I was hoping my days of guilt would be over after we killed Jonathon."

I took a deep breath, deciding to take a risk and tell him my opinion on this whole fiasco. "Jace, I think you should take the Herondale name. I love the Lightwoods as much as you, but you are a Herondale. Tessa has been enforcing you of your heritage for months. No matter how close you are to the Lightwoods, you are still a Herondale. I know I told you all those years ago that just because Stephen Herondale was your father, didn't make you a Herondale. But honestly, after listening to Tessa's laments about her beloved William, there's no doubt on who you are. You are a Herondale through and through."

He smiled. "I guess I can't avoid guilt forever. Hopefully Isabelle won't threaten me too much for not taking her name."

He shifted in bed and grinned. "So, Clarissa Adele Herondale, tell me. Have you named our child yet?"

Before I could answer, his lips attached themselves to mine. Gentle and loving. His palms caressed our growing son. I pulled away, breathless.

"You know, I've always liked the name Declan. Declan Alexander Herondale."

"Alexander?"

"What? He is your parabatai after all…"

* * *

**Well, not a bad way to return to Fanfiction, no? Although, I suppose all you Mortal Instrument fans don't have the slightest clue who I am, as this is my first TMI fanfiction. I couldn't help but add the allusions to the Infernal Devices, so I'm sorry if you don't understand parts of it. I even added a Dark Artifice allusion (with Emma Carstairs).**

**So please, review and ell me wht you think. Any constuctive criticism is greatly welcomed.**


	2. Jace Herondale

**Jace's Point of View**

Demon hunting with trainees at twenty-three years of age was almost a surprise to me. Being alive at twenty-three years old wasn't something I believed in back when I was sixteen years old and stupid. And I definitely didn't expect to be happily married to the woman I love. The woman who is currently expecting our baby. Thinking back at all the stupid things I had done in my rebellious teenage years made me wonder how the heck I was still alive. Like Alec, my dear parabatai, always said, I did those stupid things because I could care less if I lived or died. But now, dying would be the worst possible thing for me.

I sat at the bar, a glass of some alcoholic substance inside. I wasn't here to become drunk. I was here to hunt down demons. Well, I was under the pretence of hunting down demons. Really, I was here to make sure our young Shadowhunter trainees were learning the correct way to hunt demons. My beautiful, spirited and very redheaded wife was at home in the institute, resting with our son growing inside her. It was almost comical to think that it had taken us all of five months to decide whether or not I wanted to use Herondale or Lightwood as my name.

I watched with lucid satisfaction as my trainee, Aurelia Branwell seduced a demon into a closet. With her looks, it was no wonder the demon followed her. It wouldn't be long now, until she emerged victorious after sending said demon back to its dimension. I wasn't quite sure what was worse; having Theresa Gray blabber on about how kind the London Branwells of the 1880s were to her or know that in Los Angeles, some Emma Carstairs is being known as the greatest warrior since Jace Herondale. The exact same Jace Herondale who defeated both Valentine Morgenstern and the demonic Jonathon Christopher Morgenstern alongside my rune-creating wife, Clary. The Jace Herondale, who just so happens to be me.

I had a special dislike for Emma Carstairs. Perhaps, she was a nice girl. I've never met her in person. But, no one struts around the Nephilim world known as the greatest Shadowhunter since myself when I'm still alive. And should that happen, it should at least be someone I trained or someone of my own line. I have angel blood running through my veins, as does my partner. A child of my line should be the strongest Shadowhunter. Just because I was no longer as arrogant as I was before, didn't mean I had given up my ego for good. I did have a good sense of my own self worth.

I picked up my glass of the murky brown substance, and sloshed around the cup. At eight months pregnant, there was no way Clary would be here right now. In fact, I had banned her from anything potentially harming the moment I found out we ere expecting. It wasn't like she had much energy to do otherwise, though. These days, she would either be lying in bed napping, sitting in the library reading or stalking the halls for no particular reason in her free time. Sometimes she would watch me train with Aurelia or Everett Nightshade, though those days grew fewer and fewer as her due date appraoched.

I especially enjoyed the nights. At night, when we were both in bed, tangled up in each other's comfort. It wasn't a bad way to live. My son was the most active at night, kicking and twisting in what little room he had. No matter how often it happened, both Clary and I were completely enamoured by his every movement. It goes show how much I've changed from the angst-ridden, egotistic jerk I was, back when I first met Clary. Admittedly, it took Jonathon's death for me to realize completely how self-absorbed I had been. I was doing better now; I even gave nice, sarcasm-free compliments to both Aurelia and Everett. That is, when I was in a good mood.

My drink still sat untouched in the goblet, as I remained nostalgic. Goodness, I was becoming more like Magnus and Tessa Gray everyday. Tessa's wistfulness was seriously rubbing off on me. But I couldn't help it. Theresa Gray was not someone you'd easily forget.

Still, I lost myself in my own, happy memories. Of my wedding day with Clarissa Morgenstern-Fairchild-Fray-Garroway. It was a mixture of Shadowhunter and Mundane tradition. Her gown was white, with a gold overlay and gold veil. We had originally asked Magnus to be our "priest" but a few weeks before the wedding, Magnus introduced us to Tessa. It was an impromptu decision to have Tessa marry us, undoubtedly the better choice as there was no way she would even dare think about playing a prank. Of course, she didn't list Clary's elongated surname. She was just Clarissa Garroway for our wedding day. The was three years ago, when she was just nineteen and I was twenty. There was some initial backlash at us marrying so young, but we had been through so much to be considered another stupidly young couple caught up in the heat of the moment.

Of course, Isabelle was her Maid-of-Honour. Maia and Aline were both bridesmaids. Alec, as my parabatai, was my obvious choice for Best Man. Simon and Jordan were my groomsmen. Magnus, being ever so insistent on having an important role in our wedding, was our ring bearer. For the month after the wedding, we took a much deserved vacation honeymoon to Greece and Italy.

For the first few months after our wedding and honeymoon, Clary and I lived in our own apartment, not too far from Jocelyn and Luke or the Institute. Both were within walking distance. However, just because we were Jace and Clary Herondale didn't exactly make us safe. In fact, it was because we were the famous Shadowhunters with the blood of the angel Ithuriel running through our veins that made us such enticing victims. Although, our physical beauty must have had some influence. At first, I enjoyed the thrill of the hunt. But eventually, looking behind my back at every corner became an unnecessary complication; one that I would gladly be rid of.

If wasn't just demons after us, either. Once word had spread that the seraphic Herondale duo had tied the knot and were residing outside of the safe barriers of the New York Institute, a number of the less refined and greedily desperate for fame Nephilim had come after us. After a while, bonking fellow Shadowhunters in the head to confound them wasn't exactly a happy thing to be doing on a regular basis.

Still, Clary and I managed to stay in our new apartment for about seven months, before the stress and fear finally became too much and we gave up. We moved back to the Institute, after I had convinced Maryse to let me redesign part of the Institute so that Clary and my rooms were separate from the rest. It was like a house within a house.

I pushed the untouched glass away from me, and slid off the seat. Aurelia and Everett were relaxed and dancing together without scanning the room. An indication that they had taken care of all the demons tonight. Ah young love, how beautiful it could be when untainted. That had once been Clary and I. To the untrained Mundane eye, we still were young love.

To think of all the names we had claimed as our own. The pronounced and resolute worst moments of my life where those I lived as a Morgenstern. Short-lived as it was, believing to have shared blood with the girl I loved more than anything tore me apart inside. Clary could never be a real Morgenstern, either. The Morgenstern's I knew were power-hungry and inhumane with their ruthless methods to achieve glory. No one could deny, no matter how vehemently they tried, that my Clary was the girl who saved the world. My Clary, the love of my life.

By the angel, I really was whipped. I was turning into a sappy romantic. But, that was the way Clary loved me. If Magnus knew what was running through my mind at this exact moment, he would hold it against me for the rest of my mortal existence. For the angel's sake, he'd probably be yapping about it even after I was dead.

There were so many other names we had been called. It was difficult to keep track of so many names, at times. Fray, Fairchild, Garroway, Graymark, Morgenstern, Wayland, Herondale, Lightwood, all those Nephilim and Mundane names were confusing to keep track of. Clary and I decided to keep Herondale. All the others the easily discarded, except for the Lightwoods. It had been a struggle, but the Lightwood name was cast aside. Although, their line would continue through Isabelle and Alec's cousins. And, Magnus and Alec had adopted a little human boy who they made a Shadowhunter by drinking from the Mortal Cup.

I glanced at my wrist and saw how late it had become on my watch. Aurelia and Everett were still dancing. I noticed scantily clad teenage girls eyeing my enthralling and tantalizing body since I hadn't bothered to cover myself in glamour. Perhaps, before Clary and I had tied the knot, I would have flirted back. Now, nothing pleased me more than the sight of my wife and partner with her very swollen belly.

I pushed my way through the crowd and stopped before Aurelia and Everett, wearing my signature smirk. "Branwell, Nightshade, it's late. I'm heading back to the Institute with or without you. Although, I'd prefer with you, just so Clary won't scream my head off for being so careless as you leave you behind. Now please, detach yourselves and come on." They both blushed.

Blunt, but effective. I knew as well as anyone that I make changed. I was softer now, and not nearly so cold and distant. Of course, only Clary knew just how soft I had become now, what with all the countless nights after Jonathon when we huddled together in fear. Jonathon had the blood of a the greater demon Lilith running through his veins. It seemed almost impossible that he was finally gone. But he was. And I was the one who delivered the killing blow. I had only been able to muster up what little remaining strength I had to deliver that one blow because he had threatened and hurt my Clary.

As soft I had become, I was no less a Shadowhunter. In a way, my newfound vulnerability made me a better Shadowhunter. And soon, I hoped it would make me a good father to my own son. My childhood was ruined by Valentine but despite the extensive emotional scarring that caused, I had promised myself that I would give my son the greatest childhood anyone could have. He wouldn't have to grow up surrounded by the lies and deceptions Clary and I had to deal with.

Soundlessly, Aurelia and Everett had followed me. The beginning of their friendship had been tedious. Both parties now claimed that they had fallen victim to Cupid's arrows the moment they met, yet they weren't really pursuing an actual relationship. Though no one in the Institute really had the right to criticize their strange relationship. Clary and I were each other's first real relationships, and we thought we were siblings for months. Not to mention Clary's brother was a murderous psychopath who tried to rape her and take her as his queen. Isabelle was well known for her strange dating preferences with assorted Downworlders. Alec is gay and in a relationship with the bubbliest Warlock one will ever know. Magnus has dated hundreds, maybe even thousands of people of varying species. Simon was in love with Clary for years before he started dating Isabelle and Maia at once. And don't even get me started on how dysfunctional Maia and Jordan are. Obviously, the Nephilim and Downworlders aren't exactly the greatest at having relationships.

* * *

That night was no different than any others. I lay in bed, our son wedged firmly between my and Clary. He was kicking, as usual. Clary and I both lay awake, in a content silence. It was a habit now. We didn't need words to communicate anymore. Still, sometimes having some sound never hurt anyone.

"Clarissa Herondale…I still can't get over how good my name sounds on you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Do you think I can be a good dad?" I hated sounding feeble and powerless, which Clary knew very well. Still, I had to get that question out of my system, where it was burning holes in my brain.

"Jace, where is this coming from? Earlier today you were boasting to Magnus how you would be a better parent than him. What brought on the change in character?"

"I don't know. Aurelia and Everett were being badass demon-killing Shadowhunters so I sat at a bar with my reflections of the past. We didn't exactly have the best childhoods, so what if we screw it up? What if our kid turns out like Jonathon and goes on a evil rampage to take over the Clave?"

"Jace Herondale, I cannot believe you had the nerve to compare our son with my monster of a brother. You know that Jonathon was an experiment gone wrong. He had Lilith's very demonic blood in his veins. He wasn't human. He was a monster. The monster who killed Max and attacked Izzy. The monster who cut his own flesh to draw out demon blood so he could take down the demon towers in Idris. Unless you fed me demon blood without me knowing, our son will be the perfect angel."

"But what if we screw up as parents?"

"By the angel, Jace, just because we didn't have the greatest upbringing doesn't mean we'll be bad parents. Besides, my childhood wasn't all that horrible. Yes, I was lied to by Mom and Luke, but they did have a valid excuse. We were a little poor, but I was mostly happy. And just because Valentine wins the award for most horrible parent of the century, doesn't mean that you'll be a complete screw up. He only raised you for half your childhood before Maryse took over. She did a darned good job of raising you."

"But what if he turns against us? We both have the blood of Ithuriel in our veins. What if the high concentration of angel blood messes up his mind?"

"Then we deal with it. Jace, whatever happens, we will live past it. We survived not one, but two psychotic killers. And both of them were closely related to me. My father and my brother. We killed both of them, so I'm quite confident that a son, no matter how wild, will be a cinch."

"I guess you're right." I muzzled my inflamed face in her neck. "God, I hate sounding so weak in front of you."

Clary's demeanour softened. "When are you going to stop being such a hard-headed egomaniac? I've seen you at your worst; I've even seen you _dead_. A little bit of weakness isn't going to scare me away from you. I love you. We've been through too much together for me to be able to leave over something so trivial."

"I am a very tortured and beautiful man who has been blessed with such good looks. My ego does need some stoking every once in a while."

She sighed, wrapping her arms around me. "Your ego is big enough. If I wanted to knock it down a few notches, all I'd have to do is tell Isabelle. Magnus would work just as well."

"But you love me too much to do that." I looked up at her and planted a long, passionate kiss on her pink lips. "I love you, Clary Herondale." I leaned down until I was facing her abdomen to plant a soft kiss there. "And I love you to, my little son."

Clary had chosen to give birth at home. It was probably a better choice, as Mundane hospitals wouldn't allowed so many of us around her. Theresa Gray had acted as her midwife while she screamed and bruised my fingers.

Now, forty-eight hours after giving birth, everyone had finally gone off to do their own business and leave Clary and I alone with our newborn son.

My son was nestled up by Clary's breast while she was nestled up in me. A light dusting of golden hair topped his head. He had Clary's vibrant green eyes, with golden sparks in the light. He was beautiful.

Declan Alexander Herondale was born to Clary and Jace Herondale on the sixteenth of July, 2012. Declan Alexander Herondale was my son. All mine. After twenty-three years of solitude, I finally had a family to call my own.

* * *

**Eh, I liked the first chapter better. But my original plan who to make this a two-shot with Clary and Jace's points of views. It didn't turn out the way I wanted, per say, but it hopefully isn't a complete flop. But this chapter gives you're a little more insight on how Clary and Jace's relationship has evolved over the years. **

**Disclaimer: Anything Shadowhunter related belongs to the amazing and gifted Cassandra Clare. Even Cassandra Clare is only a pen name and her real name is Judith Rumelt.**

**So, keep the reviews coming and tell me what you think.**


End file.
